Nancy Conlon
| Assign = chief engineer, | Rank = lieutenant | Insignia = Uniform collar insignia. }} Nancy Conlon was a human female who served as an officer in the Federation Starfleet in the 24th century. During her career, she served as chief engineer on both the and the . Biography As a child, Conlon had a pet ferret, who she still remembered fondly and missed as an adult. ( ) As of early 2376, she held the rank of ensign, and was assigned as a ship's engineer aboard the . ( ) Following the death of Chief engineer Jil Barnak at Galvan VI later that year, Conlon was promoted to lieutenant junior grade, and given the position of chief engineer. ( ) Though a skilled engineer, she still felt uncomfortable in her position even nine months after her promotion, specifically with her social skills. This prevented her from engaging in any romantic relationships during her time on the da Vinci. ( ) In 2381, she was reassigned as chief engineer aboard the , while that ship was still at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards following the Borg Invasion of 2381. ( ) Between 2381 and 2382, Harry Kim and Conlon entered into a romantic relationship. Nancy also had a close relationship with B'Elanna Torres as Nancy often babysat for Miral Paris. It is worth noting that Conlon and Kim's romance was problematic as Conlon had trouble committing to a relationship. Conlon's body was taken over by an alien entity. The possession triggered an auto immune disease that caused her DNA to lose the ability to self repair, and would kill her eventually. It was also revealed that she was pregnant with Harry Kim's child and the child's stem cells might be an important key to healing Conlon's condition. ( ) After this revelation, Conlon was transferred to the fleet's medical ship, the , for extended medical treatment as well as counseling. After several weeks, Conlon, who had been cleared to return to limited duties collapsed on the holodeck as an artery in her brain had collapsed. The Doctor and the fleet's medical team managed to save her life with prompt surgical intervention. However, her and Harry's child entered medical distress and was transported into an incubator to finish gestating. Harry, for his part, after reflecting on the situation and with the support of his best friend, Tom Paris, was willing to take on parenting responsibilities. When Conlon woke from an induced coma, she commented that she never realized how much Harry wanted to keep their child. Further, she said that while she may become severely disabled or even die from her illness, that in the time she had left, she wanted to spend it with Harry and their child. ( ) Starfleet service record Appendices Connections Appearances }} * * * * * * * * * }} * * * * * * * * }} 2377 * * * * * (mentioned only) * 2381 * * }} * * }} * * 2382 * * * }} Category:Humans Category:Humans (24th century) Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet engineers Category:Starfleet ensigns Category:Starfleet lieutenants Category:Starfleet chief engineers Category:USS da Vinci personnel Category:USS Voyager personnel